jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Darnings
- Forms = - C = - WB = - H = - S = }}}} }}MIchael Darnings is the second youngest of the Darnings Siblings. Taken to Dreamverse along with his siblings, his age and body were progressed for the Omni-Were Project. Escaped but barely unrecognizeable to his sibling, Jane, Michael was shocked to know that he had been aged to a Teenager, and turned into a Were-Bear/Hyde/Ubber Hyde Omni-Were , making him a Strong ally of the White Rebels, but it doesnt change his klutziness a bit. Characteristics * Name: Michael Darnings * Codename/Aliases: Terra Teddy * Age: 16 (aged from 8) * Hair: Strawberry Blonde (in all forms, Grey in Elemental) * Eyes: Blue (Yellow in All forms) * Likes: Adventures, Cowboys and Indians, being a teenager, being taller than his older siblings and rubbing it in. pantsing Captain Hook, Fawn * Dislikes: His Father's and Jane's practicallness, losing imagination and freedom, girls (formerly), The Red and Black Queens, Cheshire sneaking up on him * Family: Parents, Wendy Darnings (eldest sister), John Darnings (Eldest brother), Jane Darnings (2nd Eldest sister), Danny Darnings (younger brother), The Lost Ones , White Rebels Appearance Casual Michael was a small slender 8 year old boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a light periwinkle footsie pajama suit. After his transformation, he becomes a sixteen year old young man. He does gain three inch's in height, broader shoulders and gains a more toned body, with the slight outlines of muscles. His White Rebels Attire is a black slong sleeved body suit that goes from neck to toe. Atop of it is a pale purple leather body armor. His chest has a shirt-like pale purple vest that shows off his abs and his right chest while covering half of his left. His arms have pale purple outer sleeve guards, with his forearms in pale purple armguards, with black elbow guards, and the left forearm guard having a black circle on the outer part. His right shoulder has a pale purple shoudler guard with black trim, while his left has a grey metallic shoulder guard in the shape of a bear's head. He has a pale urple hood attacked to the vest as well. He has pale purple armor thigh guards that go from his knees to his hips, with a black circle at the part where the knee is on the outside, with a black and pale purlpe utility pouch belt. His knees and greaves have pale purple greave guards and knee guards, with his feet having a pale purple toe guard and ankle guards, and his toes and ankles are out. On his hands are black fingerless gloves with pale purple hand guards and knuckles on his fingers and thumbs. Were-Bear His Were-Bear form has him standing at nearly 8 feet in height, with a body of Medium-Large Muscle Build. He possesses hind feet with big forearms and paws, a short muzzle with bear ears relocated to his head, with an underbelly color of creme on his chest, abs, stomach, pelvis, inner thighs, as well as his face and inner forearms. Hyde, Giant, and Shrunk Background Michael Darnings is the second youngest sibling of the Darnings Family. A boy of eight years old, he loves stories told by his big sister Wendy, but gets bummed out easily when either his father or Jane state it’s all just fantasy. He enjoyed hearing Wendy’s stories about a universe in where the fantasies, dreams, and impossible were reality, and about a boy named Pan that had adventures in it (never realizing that his sister was actually peering into it). However, their father stated that he doesn’t want his children to live in a fantasy, and angrily states for them to grow up. That Night, while they all sleep, an earthquake tears the Darnings house apart, opening a Rabbit Hole in the center, sucking the kids through it, sending them off into the Dreamverse, into the Central Hub City. However, the Darnings siblings were soon apprehended by soldiers of the Black Queen’s army, and they were discovered to be Oysters: Humans and animals with no metamorphic capabilities from the old Earth. All five were taken and escorted through processing. And by processing, it meant they were rounded up separately into hover cage buses, taken to a black derelict factory known as the Think Tank. There, he and his big sister, Jane meet with Alice Kingsley, and among others that were taken to this world. Once there, the buses let them out, as giants started spraying with them with a strange fluid that melted their clothes off, washed them through a man-made factory river, and once they were put in cells, they were put through extreme and harsh experimentation to make them metamorphs, or Omni-Weres as they were called. The process was traumatic, humiliating, and painful to Michael, especially since he was stretched and pumped to change him from an eight year old boy, to a sixteen year old young man, as he had more injections directly into his spine to strengthen bone and muscle, who was pushed to the point of his mind breaking and becoming nothing more than a mindless and soulless doll. A year later, Michael was barely alive and conscious, still at the body of a sixteen year old, on the floor naked and curled up. However, all security systems had shut down, as she enabled to escape. However, guards were attempting to round them up again, and in her desperation, he became a were-bear, smashing through and saving everyone else: all included his big sister, Jane, Toomai, Anastasia_Tremaine, three harem girls, and others. Once they got out, which involved stealing a hover ship, he suddenly transformers into an Ubber Hyde. This made it easy to smash through the guards as he took them all out. Though it was short-lived as he accidentally smashed the controls, sending them crashing back into the hub. Naked and aching, Michael and everyone else (who were undergoing transformation problems), bumped into Alice and a humanoid Dinah, and were escorted by the Cheshire Cat to the Tea Shop. There, they had met up with Riley Blake , an Omni-Were himself and smuggler. With much convincing, much on Alice’s pushiness, they escaped to the Great Jungle in order to practice. As well as to meet with the other escapees. Sadly, Danny wasn’t among them, as well as Wendy and John. So Michael became one of the Heavy Weapons Warriors became one of the Tech Head as well as a powerful muscle among the White Rebels… even though his klutzy nature causes problems. Such as attracting a female fairy named Fawn, who fell for him. Personality Despite his forced maturity into teenagehood, Michael still retains some tidbits of his former eight year old self. Such as his clumsiness when he trips over things without noticing, or breaking stuff by accident. Although this clumsiness comes as a strength when in battle fighting dozens of Black Guards or Red Cards. He makes quite an impression on others, as his innocent nature helps encourage hard-headed people to do the right thing. When it came to Riley asking for their help, his fanboy nature of how awesome Riley was with taking down a few Red Cards convinced Riley to help the others with their abilities. Clumsy, impressionable, innocent, observant, fragile, adventurous, playful, emotionally sensitive Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Gamma Omni-Were' Were-Bear *'Transformation' *'Were-Bear Physiology': *'Super Strength: '''As a Were-bear, and due to his size and muscles, Michael possesses great strength. He can easily lift a grown man with a single arm, unintentionally nearly smash through a barrier of steel, and carry logs as large as his body and slam those respective logs into the ground with a log-sized staff with little effort. *'Thick Hide': Due to his bear form, he's got a thick hide that bullets can't penetrate through. *'Intimidating Figure: ' *'Claws and Fangs''' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' Hyde *'Physical Transformation' **'Superhuman Strength': In his Hyde form, he is proportionally stronger than his human form. This means that any extra strength gains as Michael through intense physical training will be amplified, making his Hyde form that much stronger. As a result of his intense training, his calm strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of Gamma Werewolves, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. Once he learns of this transformation, he begins to workvout with weights and gets his strength up to at least class 250, but through his career he continues to lift even greater weights, and the uppermost limit of his potential remains unknown. His strength has extended into his highly developed leg muscles, enabling him to leap great distances or heights. **'Superhuman Speed': Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of his leg muscles, he is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina': His highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair his performance. **'Superhuman Durability': His Hyde body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. His skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures and temperatures, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure him. However, he is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, he is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. His Hyde’s highly efficient metabolism renders him immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. Like all other Hydes, Michael possesses the ability to change/alter his size. *'Size Reduction' Ubber Hyde Form *'Four Arms': When enough energy is imputed, he can generate a second pair of arms, making him twice as tough with his punches. *'Hulk-Out Form': When focusing enough or when enough adrenaline is going through his system, he can turn himself into a ten foot, monstrous version of himself. Skills * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Heavy Weapons Training Equipment *'White Rebels/Lost Ones Uniform' *'Log Tonfa/Batons' Relationships Michael's Relationships Gallery Michael Darnings, the Gentle Teddy Giant.JPG|Michael Darnings, the Gentle Teddy Giant Michael Darnings, before and after (SFW).JPG|Before and After Michael Darnings, WR Attire and Shrunk form (SFW).JPG|DV Attire and Shrunk Form Michael Darnings, Werebear Form.JPG|Were-Bear Michael Darnings, Hyde Form (SFW).JPG|Hyde Voice Actor Bryce Papenbrook Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:White Rebels Category:Lost Ones Category:Darnings Family Category:Omni-Weres Category:Age Progressed Characters Category:Giant Omni-Weres